Greek Mythology
by Mizilee
Summary: After being told about the origins of man according to Plato and planning a Greek themed cosplay day at the Host Club, Tamaki becomes incredibly interested in Greek Mythology as a whole. And he depends on none other than Kyoya to feed his interest. But the more stories Kyoya tells, the more he sees parallels between them and his growing feelings for Tamaki. (Rated M for saftey)
1. I: According to Greek Mythology

**A/N:** I might have a slight problem with starting a lot of stories. Every time something hits me I have to write it and of course I want feedback and so it ends up here. So...anyway. In addition to my other two Ouran stories (go read them, go review them, go go go), I've decided to pen this little short Tamaki/Kyoya thing I came up with the other night. Not sure how many chapters it will end up being though. I guess we'll see! Warning you now, this story has fluff. Fluffy fluff.

* * *

><p><strong>I : According To Greek Mythology<strong>

To be friends with Tamaki meant possessing one of two abilities: an unnatural level of tolerance for his antics or the guts to knock him down on the spot without batting an eye. If you had both abilities, your relationship was doubly worse. You had to be careful how you responded to what. You had to decide whether or not it was worth it to flat out tell him that snow could not be brought into the club room to simulate a winter wonderland in May without eating away at a massive portion of the budget. You had to decide if you could live with listening to him rant for an hour and a half on the charms of the commoner's life style, then from there decide if you could easily tell him that, no, it would not be very cost effective or feasible to order ramen for all the customers one day as there came with it the risk that the food wouldn't suit their clientele's high end tastes. Kyoya had both abilities. From the day the youngest Ootori son had been touched by Tamaki, he found the strength to, on a day to day basis, put up with the blonde's unique level of high strung.

He tried to imagine life without Tamaki once after trying to calculate how to make up for a massive loss in funds due to something stupid Tamaki had done. He had dreamed up a million different scenarios in which they decided to stop associating and how he would respond. The conclusion of each scenario was Kyoya feeling incredibly unbalanced. Their friendship started as a potential source of mutual gain, but developed into something much more precious than that. Tamaki was a part of him, in some odd way his other half. And if you're missing you're other half, of course you'll feel unbalanced.

"But, Mooooom! We'd all look so cute in these costumes! And think, just THINK how our customers would love us!"

"We have to make cuts where we can, Tamaki. We can't afford those costumes right now." His tone was bored as he clacked away at his laptop.

Host club activities had ended for the day, and with time to kill before their next class, Kyoya was working with the Host Club's budget in the club room with Tamaki pestering him. It was a complicated looking spreadsheet of numbers, symbols, and calculations that would look like chicken scratch to Tamaki, but a well laid out map of their finances to Kyoya. Examining it and plugging in a few numbers, Kyoya manage to work out that the club was suffering due to it's lack of new merchandise. Customers are only willing to buy but so many copies of a special edition Tamaki photobook before the rest of the product begins to collect dust in the back room, causing a drop in sales and a lack of money to cover the club's many expenditures. With the school strict on it's 'No outside bank accounts my fund club activities' policy that prevented the hosts from using their own wealth to buy things, they really were in a tight spot.

Tamaki draped himself dramatically over the table, clutching the magazine he'd been shoving in Kyoya's face, "Can't we spend less money somewhere else and pay for these costumes?"

Kyoya sighed, and looked up, "It's to late to cancel the order for new dishware, and if we cut back on the amount of money spent on tea and cakes we risk not having enough tea for customers and a very angry Hunny-senpai."

Tamaki shuddered, "Let's not upset Hunny-senpai."

Kyoya stopped typing and pushed his laptop back, leaning on his hand and staring at the blonde who, while flipping through the magazine, had gone on to recount the incident in which tea had been spilled on Hunny's Bun-bun, as if Kyoya hadn't been there and didn't remember. _How is it that this one became my other half? Hundreds of others in Japan, and this turned out to be the one that keeps me in balance._

"It was good that Hunny-senapi wasn't mad!" Tamaki was saying, flipping over onto his stomach and catching Kyoya's gaze with a happy smile, "I'd never want to see that...what are you gazing at, Mom?" Tamaki's smile fell to something of a confused frown.

Kyoya sat upright and shook his head, "Nothing, Dad. You were speaking. Shouldn't I be looking at you when you speak?"

Tamaki beamed and nodded before rolling onto his back again. Kyoya returned to his laptop, letting his mind wander in the quiet. Tamaki was contently flipping pages when he rolled over again, a look of excitement on his face.

"Greek Gods!"

Kyoya blinked, his fingers pausing on the keys, "What?"

"We'll do a theme of Greek Gods!" Tamaki sat himself upright, "Decorate the club room to look like the Pantheon in Athens and dress up the hosts to look like Gods."

"The Pantheon is in Rome. You're thinking of the Parthenon"

The dark-haired one sighed and adjusted his glasses, knowing this theme would be no less expensive than his previous idea. His statement went completely unheard as he detailed who could be dressed as who. As Tamaki began to detail exactly why he'd be most suited to dress as Zeus and it only made sense to then make Haruhi Hera ('Or perhaps Persephone! Persephone WAS Zeus's most beautiful daughter after all!'), Kyoya simply watched him in slight awe. His imagination was wild, his openness and cheeriness abound, the polar opposite.

And _yet_.

_Somehow._

It just _didn't_ make sense.

"...The curse of man." Kyoya mused, "According to Plato...It would make sense."

Tamaki paused, directing his gaze back to Kyoya with a confused frown, "What about a curse, Kyoya?"

Kyoya averted his gaze elsewhere, the blonde's soft blue eyes penetrating him so deeply he feared looking at them to long would give Tamaki access to everything he was thinking, "In Plato's Symposium he says that, according to Greek mythology, man was originally created with four arms, four legs, and a head with two faces. But Zeus feared that these men were to powerful and split them all in two. Each half had one face, two arms and two legs and the curse of this new version of man was to spend the rest of their lives searching for their other halves so that they would once again feel whole.

For a moment, the two sat quiet, Kyoya looking elsewhere and Tamaki gazing at him in a mix of bemusement and adoration. He smiled softly after a while and once again rolled over onto his back, stretching his arms out and locking his eyes on the ceiling.

"To wander for our entire lives, wondering and searching for the half that Zeus took from us...that is a curse. And then sometimes we're fooled into thinking we've found it. We try to reassemble ourselves and find that somehow it's just not right. Meanwhile our actual half has just wandered by, or is sitting right in front of you."

Kyoya looked back at his screen, pulling up a website from which to begin making orders for this new Grecian theme day, "Cruel indeed."

"It must feel nice to finally find that other half. They fit against you so perfectly and suddenly you feel...balanced again." Kyoya glanced up briefly at the blonde's wording, then shook his head in slight disbelief before turning back to the page, "I can't wait for that feeling then. Can you, Kyoya?"

The Shadow King was quiet a moment. Tamaki didn't look at him, he must not have expected an actual answer. It wasn't the type of question Kyoya would answer. Mythology was just that-Myths. Stories. Meant to entertain, not taken very seriously and certainly not applied to real life. But Kyoya couldn't ignore such accuracy in a tale. He ordered a few costumes off the website.

"I suppose." He answered simply, "The costumes will be delivered next week. Zeus and Persephone for yourself and Haruhi, Hades for myself-"

"Wait...!" Tamaki said suddenly, sitting upright, "But Hades abducted and married Persephone!"

Kyoya couldn't help but smirk not only at the story, but at the vocal protests Tamaki made at the idea. Closing his laptop, Kyoya packed up his things, all the while listening to his friend's protests. It really was a gift Kyoya had, to be so able to put up with this nonsense. The other Hosts had tolerance, but none as strong as Kyoya. If the day ever came that the rest of the Hosts decided to wash their hands with the high strung antics of their supposed 'King', who would be the only one to stick around?

"Would you rather be the Persephone to my Hades, then?"

This question silenced Tamaki immediately. And there was that second ability of Kyoya's: being able to shut him down almost immediately. And if Kyoya wasn't mistaken, the color of his friend's cheeks tinged very slightly. Satisfied with himself, Kyoya brushed past Tamaki and left the club room.


	2. II: Perseus and Medusa

**A/N: **I'm glad this story is being enjoyed! Honestly, this is a lot of fun to write because I get to indulge in my love of Greek mythology.

* * *

><p><strong>II : Perseus and Medusa<strong>

It wasn't unlike Tamaki to come up with grandiose plans and attempt to execute them. But often times, plans in relation to the Host Club were run by Kyoya just to be sure that they were in fact executable plans.

"Everyone! Welcome to the Host Club, where today we, the leaders of Olympus recount our tales of heroism! Perhaps some of deceit...others of love, death, and betrayal!"

This was not a plan Tamaki had sought Kyoya out for approval of.

It was three days after Kyoya had ordered the costumes and arranged for the theme day Tamaki had wanted. The dark-haired boy wasn't even aware that Tamaki knew the Gods and Goddesses of Greek mythology supposedly lived on Mount Olympus, let alone knew any of the stories related to them. In fact, he wasn't sure how many of the hosts knew anything about the subject. But apparently, Tamaki did not care. It was a little late to go back on their word now. So either each host had learned stories of the God or Goddess they were dressed as and where prepared to tell the stories, or the day was going to be full of misinformation and bad story telling.

After the announcement, the hosts split up and moved to their respective areas where they began to entertain the clients that had designated them for the day. Letting out a small sigh, Kyoya swept across the room to a table of five young women who looked both enraptured and a little intimidated by Kyoya's dark get up.

"Kyoya-kun! Who are you dressed as?" Questioned one of the girls, leaning forward a bit.

"I am Hades, God of the Underworld." Kyoya picked up the tea pot and poured cups for each of his designations, "I have two brothers, Zeus and Poseidon, and three sisters: Demeter, Hestia, and Hera. My brothers and I came together and defeated our father Cronus, and took control of the entirety of the universe itself. The three of us drew lots to decide who would rule what realms: Zeus drew the sky and rules from Olympus, Poseidon drew the seas and rules all the oceans and the waters, and I drew the underworld, the unseen realm of the dead and the afterlife. It's a dark, quiet, and...admittedly rather lonely realm in comparison to the brightness of my brother's realms."

The girls all gazed, enraptured by his tale. Internally, Kyoya was amazed that such a common story was apparently new to them. But at the same time, he was grateful it was, or his customers wouldn't be as apparently happy as they were.

"How sad! That's completely unfair!" Said one of them, standing upright, "Why coudn't the three of you rule everything together?! You have to spend all of your time in the Underworld surrounded by death."

Kyoya set the teapot down, giving a small smile dotted with faux hints of sadness, "I have a wife, Persephone. But I made a deal with my brothers and with her mother. I can only have my wife with me for one third of the year. The rest of the time, I'm alone."

The girls all looked sympathetic now and Kyoya took this as his cue to really get a rise out of them. He set the teapot down and placed his finger on the underside of the questioning girl's chin, urging her a bit closer. Happily she complied, pulling herself closer to Kyoya, "Perhaps you'll keep me company those times I'm alone?"

Along with a fast and frantic 'Yes, of course!', she and the rest of the girls squealed like mad and Kyoya stepped away from her. Interactions like this continued on for the next hour with Kyoya and the rest of the hosts recounting tales of the characters they represented. Haruhi seemed to know a great deal about Persephone, who she was dressed as, while Tamaki seemed to have studied up a little on Zeus, though Kyoya overheard many flaws in his tales. The rest of the hosts, however, knew very little of their respective roles, a fact that made Kyoya cringe when he passed them.

Part of the way through the second hour of host club activities, another customer strolled in alone. With auburn hair and a very regal gait, Kyoya instantly recognized her.

"Welcome, Kagami-hime." He said, bowing his head to her politely.

Kagami brushed her hair over her shoulder, her eyes locked immediately on the host of her choice, "Is Tamaki-kun available, yet?"

Just then, there was a swell of excited squeals from the couch on which Tamaki sat surrounded by a gaggle of girls. This sight didn't seem to please the girl very much. While she was new to the Host Club, having only attended few times, Kagami had decided her host of choice was none other than Tamaki and she was partial to having him alone. Only one time had she succeeded in this, two day before when she came just as the host club was closing and managed to reserve an entire 20 minutes of time alone with him. Since then, she'd developed a habit of lingering, so to speak. In and out of Host Club activities, she was often hovering somewhere near by. To anyone else, her behavior came across no less obsessive than anyone else who was partial to Tamaki. But to Kyoya, something about it was off.

"What are these ridiculous outfits you're all wearing?" She continued, lightly tugging at the fabric of Kyoya's robe.

"Today, we're imitating famous characters of Greek Mythology, mostly Gods and Goddesses. Tamaki has chosen Zeus."

Kagami arched a skeptical eyebrow, "And you?"

"Hades. Haruhi has taken on the guise of Persephone, Hikaru and Kaoru are the twins Apollo and Artemis, Morinozuka-senpai is dressed as Poseidon, and Haninozuka-senpai is Perseus."

Kagami scoffed, "Persephone and Artemis are both women, and Perseus isn't a God. This was a dumb idea with bad casting, you could've at least chosen all male characters. Was this an idea of yours?"

Kyoya was quiet a moment, debating whether or not to utterly crush Kagami by telling her the idea that was supposedly so 'dumb' was thought up by none other than her precious Prince. But he knew better than to upset a customer, and he knew how to put up a polite act in the face of frustrating people.

"It was. I thought it would be an interesting departure from our usual activities. I'm sorry you don't agree."

Kagami scoffed again, "I think the Host Club operates better without silly costumes. But, Tamaki seems to be unable to say no to you, so these silly ideas go through. Maybe you should stop, Kyoya-kun, so that Tamaki-kun's precious club isn't made a mockery of anymore." And with that scathing comment said, she made her way over to where Tamaki was.

Their greeting was dramatic and outlandish, with Kagami putting on a bright and cheerful face contrary to her true nature and Tamaki sweeping her into his arms and dipping her, a hand on the middle of her back. Some playful words were exchanged and Kagami had her arms wrapped tightly around Tamaki as the group continued on with their activities. Kyoya watched them, his expression unchanging but his emotions raging within him. Annoyance, frustration, hatred for the woman. It took a lot to make Kyoya hate someone, but this client had effortlessly ground his gears to the point where, even if knowing her merited some sort of gain, he'd be more than happy to be rid of her. Her focus on Tamaki meant he didn't have to interact with her much, but the fact that she was often around him meant he never really was rid of her and he had a hard time not thinking about her.

The fact was, Kagami's obsession with Tamaki reminded him greatly of something that was common in the world of the wealthy. A beautiful young woman, feigning adoration for a man for the sole purpose of wanting to gain something from them. Status, money, a deal between families-something. Her obsession and love for Tamaki went beyond a customer's fixation, or so Kyoya believed. But without facts to back it up, there wasn't much he could do or say. And even if he did know for certain that Kagami was in fact after something else, it wouldn't be his business to interfere anyway.

"No one stands a chance against me!"

Kyoya was pulled from his thoughts when he caught sight of Hunny dashing across the room with Mori and several customers in tow. Hunny was swinging around a plastic sword and hopping up and down as he lead the parade around the room, every last one of them mimicking his actions.

"I am the great warrior Perseus!"

He swung around a plastic shield as well, and those following him mimicked the motion while chanting 'The great warrior Perseus!'. Kyoya let out a small sigh as he watched them circle a table at the far end of the room, then move swiftly to where Tamaki was settled with his customers. A smile crept over his face as he hopped up from his seat and bellowed,

"Great warrior, Perseus!" And the customers surrounding both Hunny and Tamaki himself giggled and cheered, "Tell us a great tale of bravery."

"I think!" Hunny said authoritatively and crossed his arms over his chest, "That Hades should tell my greatest story! Everyone I've defeated has gone to visit him anyway!"

Hunny lept over the coffee table and moved closer to Kyoya, whispering 'I don't know any stories about Perseus!"

Kyoya let out a small sigh, adjusted his glasses and took a moment to think on what story to tell. Tamaki, Mori, Hunny and all their customers had their eyes locked on him now. He cleared his throat as a story came to mind.

"Perseus was a mighty warrior, known for his slaying of hundreds of archaic monsters. But none of his conquests are more famous than his besting of the Gorgon Medusa." He started, crossing his arms over his chest and speaking slowly, "Medusa was one of three gorgon sisters and originally she was the most beautiful. But, it's said that she was seduced by Poseidon in the Temple of Athena." Kyoya tossed a glance at Mori who remained expressionless, "Jealous and angry, Athena cursed her. She turned her hair into live snakes and made her face so terrible that anyone who looked at it turned to stone. Perseus was sent, one day, to slay her. But he couldn't look at her-so he was given gifts by the Gods to help him, among them was a polished shield given to him by Athena herself..."

Kyoya paused, his eyes passing over the group and landing on Kagami who seemed neither interested nor enraptured by his tale as the others were. His eyes moved then to Tamaki, who seemed more captivated by the rest

"Perseus was able to see Medusa's reflection in his shield and not turn to stone. So with his shield and a sword given to him by Zeus, he cut off Medusa's head."

Everyone gasped, some girls put their hands to their necks, as if Kyoya was going to turn around and behead them.

"And put her head into a bag, which he carried with him to use against his enemies whenever he needed to."

There was a hum of excited chatter over the group as the story ended. Customers began discussing how they would have failed to kill Medusa themselves, while a couple of brave girls said they would have been able to kill her anyway. Hunny began flashing his shield and pretending to swipe at customer's necks in a playful manner and they would fall backwards on the couch defeated. Pleased, Kyoya adjusted his glasses once more. But the happy hum of the host club was silenced when Kagami stood and called to Kyoya.

"How stupid of Perseus! Even if he was sent, why would he bother? He could have been turned to stone himself." Kyoya turned on his heel and looked to see Kagami running her fingers through Tamaki's, who was seated beside her, hair. "I couldn't imagine Tamaki-kun or anyone smart doing a thing like that. Putting his life at risk just to take the head of some monster for what? Glory? Only someone stupid would do such a thing."

Normally, Tamaki would've come up with some sort of clever response to her. Something about chivalry and his willingness to give his life for someone as precious as Kagami or any of the other customers, but even he could tell that the mood had just shifted. It was obvious: Kagami wasn't questioning Perseus's heroism. She was challenging the story-teller to defend his position. Why? The answer to that, only she and Kyoya knew.

"Perhaps he was stupid." Kyoya answered.

Kagami wanted Kyoya to make a fool of himself. She was attempting to salt the wound she believed she'd inflicted earlier by calling him out on the dumb idea that was the Host Club's theme of the day. But there had been no wound, only frustration and Kyoya's decision to not retaliate to her in anyway at risk of losing her as a customer. But in that moment, his resolve crumbled entirely. Her demeaning, mocking tone, her overall attitude, and the way she continued to stroke Tamaki's head like he belonged to her. Like he was some sort of_ pet_.

"But he didn't do it for glory or honor. According to the story, he was sent to behead her and bring it back as a gift to Polydectes. But more importantly, I believe he did it so that Medusa would be defeated once and for all." He trained his eyes on the girl who glared back just as determindly, "And so that she wouldn't harm anyone that Perseus cared about. She was an evil monster that needed to be destroyed."

"...It was dumb of him to go against her. He might've died."

Kyoya maintained a calm and cool composure, despite his own tumultuous feelings, "It was a risk he was willing to take."


End file.
